gazelleleapstalefandomcom-20200213-history
Clan
Clan Cats who live by the Forest and the Lake are divided into four main Clans. The four main Clans are StormClan, NightClan, LakeClan, and BreezeClan. At the Lake Territories, there are also LeafClan and an Alliance Clan called BirchClan. In ancient times of the Clans, at the lake, there was another Alliance Clan, which was WildClan. This was the alliance between LakeClan and NightClan. At the Forest Territories, they call the Clans different names. They are: RainClan, DustClan, ShadeClan, and MistClan. A little far from the forests lie CloudClan. The Clans have a Hierarchy, in which they have ranks from a kit to the leader. They believe when a cat dies in their Clan, if they followed the Code, they will go into StarClan. If they didn't follow the Code, they will go into DarkClan. The lake clans gather at the Moonpool to talk to StarClan every half moon, and at The Island to share news every full moon in a Gathering that every Clan attends. The forest clans gather at the Moonstone every full moon to talk with StarClan, and every full moon at FourTrees to share news at the Gathering, in which every Clan attends. The Clans StormClan StormClan is known for their wisdom, courage, determination, loyalty, ferocity, and bravery. They are admired for their outstanding tree combat and climbing skills. They live up on a plateau, but in a Twoleg-made hole in it. It is well secured and protected by brambles. StormClan stalk the forest and hunt mice, squirrels, birds, and sometimes rabbits and voles. Their founder and first leader was Stormstar, and their current leader is Ravenstar. NightClan NightClan has a reputation of being dishonest and bad. However, that opinion was only made during the time of Nightstar, their first leader and founder, and when Brokenclaw was deputy under Whitestar. They are proud, wily, secretive, clever, cunning, mysterious, and stealthy. They are incredibly good at night time hunting and fighting, and they stalk their prey easily in the darkest skies. They eat frogs, lizards, mice, thrushes, rats, and other prey. They are the only Clan who can creep through the undergrowth without making a sound. Their camp is located in the pine marshes, inside a secure, stable stone area. Their current leader is Ebonystar. LakeClan LakeClan cats are remarkable at swimming, fishing, and water combat. They are known for their cleverness, strength, loyalty, determination, and pride. They are reserved, calm, and respectful; and don't put up fights without reason. Their diet mainly consists of fish, voles, shrews, mice, and birds. Their camp is located in the vast wetlands, inside a bramble protected camp. They have lots of water running through their territory. Their first leader and founder was Lakestar and their current leader is Wetstar. BreezeClan BreezeClan cats are swift, small, loyal, cunning, faithful, reasoning, and honest. They roam the vast moors and heather, and their camp is located at the heart of it inside a leaf woven camp. They hunt rabbits, thrushes, mice, and sometimes squirrels. They can run faster than any other Clan. Their first leader and founder was Breezestar and their current leader is Ferretstar. LeafClan LeafClan are very agile and determined. What also stands out is their courage, bravery, faith, and respect. They rule the tree-tops, and friendly compete with StormClan in tree contests. They have two camps in their vast territory, one for more high class members, and the other as extra nests and space. They eat birds, squirrels, mice, and rabbits. Their diet also may change to include fish. Their founder and first leader was Leafstar, and their current leader is Nutstar. Most of their cats are laid-back and meek. BirchClan BirchClan is the second ever official Alliance Clan. Their founder and first leader was Hawkstar. Their current leader is Swoopstar. They reside in a small forest territory. They are known for their independence, ferocity, bravery, determination, cleverness, pride, and wiliness. They are a Clan who is very unique, who specializes in tunneling. They went inside a hollow tree, in the hole, and dug down there and make a secret, secure camp underground. Their diet consists of mice, squirrels, thrushes, fish, and rabbits. They eat any kind of prey. WildClan WildClan no longer exists, as they roamed in ancient times as an alliance between NightClan and LakeClan. The separate Clans were furious at the other Clan's ideas, solutions, and opinions. So, they joined together to show their strength and to have their way. However, this plan failed, and the leaders died in a battle known as Fall of the Wild. They ate their separate preys, but had a camp behind LakeClan's, which was surrounded by reeds and brambles. This was torn down by the Clans' deputies, but they left the rock, which is now referred to as WildClan Rock. The leaders during that time were Hickorystar of NightClan and Miststar of LakeClan. RainClan RainClan was the remake of Forest StormClan, who left the forests to move to the lake. Their founder was Rain Storm, and their current leader is Fernstar. Their diet consists of birds, mice, and rabbits; and they are cunning, wily, quiet, proud, and independent. Their camp is secured by leaves, brambles, and stones in the dense forests. DustClan DustClan was the rebuild of Forest BreezeClan, who left alongside the other Clans to move to the lake territory, and are the remake of forest BreezeClan. Their founder was Dust Cloud, and their current leader is Beechstar. They eat rabbits, thrushes, and frogs. They are fierce, brave, clever, and swift. Their camp is secured by leaves and brambles on the huge moor and heather. ShadeClan ShadeClan also left along side the other Clans to go to the Lake territory, and the remake of forest NightClan.. Their founder was Shade Creek, and their current leader is Harestar. They eat rabbits, squirrels, and mice. They are clever, strong, quick-thinkers, independent, and secretive. Their camp is secured by stable pine trees in the vast marsh. MistClan MistClan was a fourth Clan that traveled to the Lake, and the remake of forest LakeClan. Their founder was Mist Heart, and their current leader is Smokestar. They eat fish, mice, squirrels, and rabbits. They are swift, loyal, great swimmers, proud, faithful, and respectful. Their camp is secured by strong reeds in the vast wetlands. CloudClan CloudClan was the remake of LeafClan, and the last Clan to travel to the Lake with the others. They reside in a vast gorge now. Their founder is Cloud Feather, and their current leader is Pinestar. They eat birds, rabbits, and mice. They are cunning, determined, agile, faithful, respectful, and proud. StarClan StarClan are the deceased cats that watch over, guide, and lead the Clans. They are faithful spirit ancestors, and can be reached by the Moonpool or Moonstone, or rarely, in cats dreams. They send omens, give prophecies and visions, and provide warnings. If a cat has obeyed and lived the warrior code, they go to StarClan when they die. DarkClan DarkClan are the deceased cats that watch over, taunt, and misguide the Clans. They are dark, evil ancestors and can be reached through bad dreams, prophecies, omens, warnings, and visions. They sometimes train the cats for war or teach dark moves through their dreams. They are shunned upon and told to avoid. If a cat has disobeyed and displayed recklessness and evil in their life, they go to DarkClan when they die. Clan Hierarchy Leader The Leader is charged with the responsibility to watch over and manage an entire Clan, maintaining discipline, order, and protection. Leaders are granted nine lives and a new name with the suffix "-star" through a ceremony where StarClan preforms the ceremony at the Moonpool or Moonstone. They appoint a deputy who will proceed them after their death. Deputy The deputy is the second-in-command to the leader. They serve in the leader's place in situations where the leader is unable to fulfill their duties, or take their place after the leader's death. They are in charge of organizing patrols, and they are often called on by the leader for advice, and serve regular warrior duties. To become deputy, they must have trained at least one apprentice. Medicine Cat The medicine cat serves the Clan as a spiritual leader and healer. In addition to their responsibilities to their Clan, they have responsibility to one another and StarClan. They carry out their responsibilities to StarClan once every half-moon, meeting together to discuss matters privately and share dreams with StarClan. Clan leaders often rely on them to carry messages from StarClan, as medicine cats have an easier way to communicate with the stars, stronger than any other cat. They collect herbs, heal the wounded and sick, guide their Clan, interpret messages from StarClan, and teach the code. They have their own code, the Medicine Cat Code, which some rules include having no mates and/or kits. Medicine Cat Apprentice A medicine cat apprentice is the cat that is being trained to take the place as Medicine Cat after their mentor passes. They learn healing and spiritual communication from the medicine cat. Medicine cat apprentices also accompany their mentors in their visit to the Moonstone/Moonpool every half-moon to receive dreams from StarClan. They live by the Medicine Cat Code, have the -paw suffix, and complete the same duties as their mentor. Warrior A warrior is trained to hunt and fight. Warriors make up the majority of a Clan, and provide their Clan with protection and food that keeps it safe and well-fed. In their oath to become a warrior, they promise to "uphold the warrior code and protect and defend their Clan, even at the cost of their life." They can become a Mentor and mentor an apprentice. There can also be Senior Warriors, older and well respected warriors, who have close relationships with the leader. Queen A queen is a she-cat nursing or expecting kits. Their primary task during this time is the raising of their kits. Some queens stay in the nursery after they have kits to help the nursing queens. They are always fed first, along with their kits, elders, and the wounded/sick. Elder An elder is a retired clan member who cannot continue on with their duties as an effect of their age or the fact that they're not in shape for it anymore. Elders can also be cats who got a permanent injury, and cannot continue on. Paralysis, broken leg, blind, deaf, etc are some examples. They also tell great stories for the kits. After a vigil for a dead Clanmate, elders are responsible for taking the body out to be buried. Apprentice An apprentice is a cat training to become a warrior under a mentor's training. They also have the "-paw" suffix. The Code states that an apprentice must be at least six moons before being apprenticed. However, this rule has been broken before. They must care for the clan by hunting, fighting, cleaning dens, helping Clanmates, border patrols, and other tasks as well. Once properly trained, they must pass an assessment before advancing onto the rank of a warrior. Kit A kit is a cat under the age of six moons, therefore, are not apprenticed. They have the "-kit" suffix, and they are forbidden to leave the Clan's Camp. They sleep in the nursery with any den-mates or siblings, and with the queens. See Also * The Warrior Code * Clan Life * Clan Terminology * The Medicine Cat Code * Clan Traditions For more information on the individual Clans, see: * StormClan * LakeClan * BreezeClan * NightClan * MistClan * ShadeClan * DustClan * RainClan * CloudClan * LeafClan * WildClan * BirchClan And for the religious, spiritual Clans, see: * StarClan and DarkClan